Skyblue Gradation
by Hitokun
Summary: Pre-StrikerS: After a tragic accident, Nanoha loses her wings. Her body is as heavy as lead, but she longs to fly again. NanoFate Friendship centric in a way?


**Skyblue Gradation

* * *

**

It was a beautiful tranquil day, the sun shining, the soft breeze rippling through the air. The fluffy white clouds floated in the blue, blue sky, swirling as the wind whispered.

Nothing, she thought.

Nothing was as beautiful as the blue sky.

She had always loved soaring through the heavens, the wind caressing her face, running through her chestnut locks. Reaching a hand out to the azure sky, she smiled; a truly dazzling smile as she thought of the weightless feeling flying gave her. It would be a release, a release from the prison her body was now. It was hard to move, her limbs heavy, her heart strained at the effort. The magic was no longer pink streams of wonder, but it burned as they coursed through her veins. The thought caused a tingling sensation in her chest, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

Soon enough, there was no more strength in her arm as it slacked, falling with a plop onto her lap.

A gentle pressure on the brunette's shoulder caused her to turn, coming face to face beautiful burgundy, eyes that could see into her soul. They were the eyes of her blonde best friend, eyes that gave her worried glances.

"Nanoha..."

"Don't worry, Fate-chan. I'm having fun." Nanoha's voice was quiet, but her enthusiasm soared, her slate blue eyes lighting up like stars.

Fate could only stare as she cracked a smile, a smile that didn't reach her hollow gaze. She tried hard, but she just couldn't muster up the strength. How could she after all? The person who meant the most to her was-

She hesitated at the thought, feeling her heart constrict. Fate hated thinking about this, but nowadays, that was all that plagued her mind. Her burgundy eyes were fixed on the brunette's pure, sincere smile and she wondered how she could accept her fate when her life was only just beginning.

Nanoha smiled again, ignoring the blonde's furtive glances, wrapping the sweater more tightly around her thin shoulders. "Let's keep going."

The two friends were silent as they made their way across the field; the only noise was from the rickety wheelchair. It was as if no words were needed as they reached an unspoken understanding. After all these years, they were synchronized and in tune, closer than friends, and closer than sisters.

A gentle breeze rushed past and the sickly girl shivered.

When had it gotten this cold?

Stopping, Fate set down her small backpack, pulling out a blanket as she laid it out on the green grass. Moving back to the wheelchair, she gathered the brunette up into her arms effortlessly.

She was like a rag doll.

Fate set her down on the blanket carefully, afraid that the slightest motion would shatter her fragile friend.

"Sit with me." Nanoha gestured to the empty space beside her, a smile plastered on her face.

Without a word, the blonde sat down, the other girl resting her head on her shoulder.

For the two, silence spoke volumes as they sat under the shining sun, peering up into the fathomless blue sky. For hours they sat, just basking in each other's presence.

As the sun began to set in the sky, Nanoha noticed tears splashing onto her cheeks, but she could neither feel the wetness, nor hear the cries of anguish as she closed her eyes. However, she could taste the water as it trickled into her mouth. It tasted bitter, salty, and a bit like Fate.

A small smile spread across her lips, her mind starting to drift.

_This was nothing like the hospital_, Nanoha thought. After all, the sky was her comfort, a majestic span of freedom and power.

Her body was feather light and it felt like she was soaring through the bright blue skies.

* * *

**A/N: **The end is kinda confusing, so I'll leave it up to your imagination? I wrote this piece maybe two years ago. I got the inspiration from this picture where Nanoha's in a wheelchair with Fate pushing her. They're both looking up at the sky and it's a pretty pleasant atmosphere. I made it kinda sad though =O I'm not very good at angsty stuff, but it's a learning experience =] And I chose the title from...can anyone guess where?

I hope you liked this and if you did, please review! :D


End file.
